Tentative Gestures
by denise1
Summary: Jack and Jonas friendship piece


Tentative Gestures

By

Denise

Jack fought back a yawn and shifted, noting that, yes; his butt had thoroughly fallen asleep. He looked at his watch, rolling his wrist to see in the faint light from the skylight above them.

Several yards away he could hear Jonas talking softly to himself and he frowned at the moment of familiarity. How many times over the years had he watched Daniel do exactly the same thing?

SG-1 had gated to the planet, P2Y947, earlier that day. Their mission: an overnight survey of the abandoned planet along with the typical mineral survey, which was where Carter and Teal'c were off to, while he had the endless joy of babysitting Jonas.

Ok. To be fair, it wasn't exactly the hardest job he'd ever had. Jonas wasn't quite as predisposed to wander off as Daniel had been. Not that he'd had a lot of opportunities given that he'd been on SG-1 a whole six months.

Add to it that Jack had missed several weeks of those six months first being sick, then visiting Jacob and…yeah, all that, this was probably the fifth-make it sixth mission they'd been on as the new and different SG-1. "Carter? Teal'c?" Jack keyed his mike, not really caring what they other two members of his team was up to, but really needing something to do.

"Colonel?" Carter responded promptly. "Is something wrong?"

"Nah," he replied, getting to his feet. "How's your mineral survey?" He slowly paced as he talked. He and Jonas were in a large cave some thirty to forty feet deep and wide. The ceiling was even higher, reminding Jack of a large cathedral. There was a huge skylight, a place where erosion or some other factor had worn away the roof, opening the cave to the outside.

As he walked, his boots crunched on leaves and small branches, testifying that the skylight had likely been open for years. As caves went, this was a nice one, spacious, relatively clean. It was a good shelter, even before the skylight had opened, and the high ceilings would have made it safe for at least a small fire.

He could tell that the long gone people of the planet had had the same idea, if the pictogram Jonas was studying was anything to go by.

"We're doing fine, sir," Carter reported. "In fact, I'm almost done and ready to head back to the camp site."

Jack looked to Jonas, trying to gauge how close to done he was. "I can be ready to leave in a half hour," the Kelownan said, telling Jack that while he had been studying the walls, he'd also been eavesdropping in on their conversation.

Jack nodded. "We're about ready too," he said. "You and Teal'c grab some wood and put on the water," Jack instructed, knowing that they'd reach the campsite long before he and Jonas. "We'll cook and you can have your choice of watches," he said, offering them a bit of a reward for doing the lion's share of the work.

He knew how things would play out. Teal'c would get the wood while Carter set up the tents. Once they'd eaten, she'd opt for first watch since she hated early mornings and Teal'c would go for second watch since he'd probably kel-no-reem outside during Carter's watch. That would leave him and Jonas with the last two.

Chances are, Jack would stick Jonas with mid-watch, simply because the alien had yet to master the fine art of campfire coffee.

Tomorrow morning, they'd split up again, Carter and Teal'c gathering a last few samples, leaving him and Jonas the task of breaking down the camp. That way, the camp chores were more or less equally divided.

Jack stopped and did the math. Unless of course it was 'that week' and if so….well anything could happen. That was one thing about a mixed gender team, if one of them had PMS, they all felt the effects.

"Yes, sir," Carter said, agreeing to his terms. "You may not want to delay too long, sir. There are storm clouds in the distance and I have no idea how the weather systems work here."

"Copy that." Jack lowered his hand and walked over to Jonas' side. "What's it say?"

"Colonel?"

"The graffiti. For a good time call Debby or something of vital importance?" he asked.

Jonas stared at him for a second and frowned, obviously not getting the colloquialism. He shook his head, not asking for an explanation. "Actually, I think I know why this planet's deserted," he said.

"Do tell," Jack requested. "Did they lose their rent control?"

"No." Jonas stepped around Jack and pointed towards a large drawing. "I'd have to have a geologist study the planet or see if Sam knows what it's orbit has been like, but going by these drawings, I'd guess there was some sort of geological upheaval."

"Earthquakes?"

Jonas nodded. "That's what this picture suggests to me anyway."

"Are we in any danger?" Jack asked.

Jonas shrugged and shook his head. "You can't even predict earthquakes accurately on Earth. I have no idea."

Jack rolled his eyes, knowing that the man was right. If they couldn't predict earthquakes on Earth, a planet that was literally ringed with satellites, how could they do so here? "We gotta go," he said, bending down to pickup Jonas' satchel. "You're about to lose the light anyway."

"We'll have time tomorrow?" Jonas asked, taking the bag from Jack and putting his possessions in it.

Jack nodded. "We should. As long as it doesn't take too long to tear down the camp."

"That'll be good. I can make sure I didn't miss anything," Jonas said as he put the last of his stuff in his bag.

They left the cave, walking out through the short tunnel that led to the outside and made their way into the waning sunlight. A wave of heat hit Jack as they left the cooling shelter of the subterranean hole. The planet was currently in its summer and the air was hot and dry, reminding him of the current weather at home in Colorado.

He knew by the time they reached the camp he'd probably be sweating, but right now the warmth of the sun felt good after the damp chill of the cave. Jonas walked silently beside him and Jack had mixed feelings about that. On one hand, it was nice to walk in companionable silence, to be able to keep his mind on his surroundings without the distraction of conversation. On the other hand, he missed Daniel's chatter at times, missed the easy companionship and camaraderie.

They'd had a bond, not just because of being on the first Abydos mission, but also the simple fact of being the only two humans…ok, human males, on the team.

He didn't have that bond with Jonas. Then again, he knew he'd probably never have the same sort of friendship with anyone else.

They reached the camp and Jack was glad to see that the tents were set up and the water was at least close to hot, steaming slightly over a small fire. Carter was seated on a rock by the fire and Jack nodded as he walked into the camp, unclipping his weapon from his vest. "Teal'c's setting the perimeter," she reported.

Jack nodded, walking over to one of the tents and taking off his vest. He set it down beside his bedroll, and then joined her by the fire. "Got your samples?" Jack asked, pulling out his canteen

Sam nodded. "Yes, sir. Although I want to get a few more in the morning," she said.

Jack grinned into his canteen. Point one for predictability. "Jonas and I can break camp. Give you a couple of hours before we're due back."

"That'd be great, sir, thanks."

Jack shrugged. "Jonas could use the practice." He set down his canteen and reached for the container of MRE's. "What do you want for dinner?" he asked, digging through the plastic pouches.

"Spaghetti," she requested, getting to her feet. "And before you dig through all of them, there's no beef stew."

"Thank you, god," he muttered.

"Self-preservation," she answered. "It's my turn to share a tent with him," she said, referring to Teal'c's preference for the meal, and his body's dislike of said meal. The last time he'd eaten it, the three of them had crammed themselves into a single tent, anything to avoid breathing the same air as the Jaffa.

"I'll swap aliens with you," he offered.

Sam gave him a funny look, then shook her head. "With all due respect, sir, no," she refused. "He talks in his sleep," she explained.

"Joy," Jack groaned.

She smiled, totally unsympathetically. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

He watched her leave, knowing she was going off a bit to find a bit of privacy, then applied himself to their dinner, expertly opening the MRE's and setting them to heat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten hours later he was seriously contemplating issuing a standing order that the aliens get their own tents.

Carter had been right, and in typical Carter fashion, she'd understated things drastically. Yes, Jonas did talk in his sleep. Or more accurately, mumbled, just loud enough to wake him up, but not loud enough for Jack to make out more than a scattered word or two. That was the most frustrating part. If he had to keep him awake, the least Jonas could do would be to provide him with some good gossip.

Pouring his second cup of coffee, he watched as Carter stumbled from her tent, taking a moment to stretch before making her way over to him. She silently poured herself a mug of coffee and joined him, sitting on a large log they'd dragged over to serve as a bench. "Payback's a bitch," he said, taking no small amount of satisfaction in her puzzled look.

"Oh," she said, comprehension dawning. "Mumbled a lot did he?"

"You could say that. Next time, he bunks with Teal'c."

"Good luck," she muttered, taking a sip of her coffee. "I'll be right back." He watched her set down her mug then go back to her tent, grabbing a small bag and heading off in the same direction she had last night.

Taking one last gulp, he tossed the dregs of the coffee off into the grass and got to his feet, ignoring the various aches and pains of sleeping on the ground. "Wakey, wakey," he called out, batting the surface of the two tents. "Jonas, sooner you're up, the more time you have puttering in the cave."

Hearing signs of life from the two tents and spying Carter returning to camp, Jack grabbed his own bag and headed off on his own, confident that they'd all be awake and moving by the time he got back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jonas took another picture of the pictograms, taking a moment to check that the image was a good one in the small screen of the digital camera. This was such a great invention of the humans. They had photography on Kelowna, but nothing this elaborate or immediate.

He heard movement and turned, frowning a bit as he saw Colonel O'Neill pacing, tracing a path on the far side of the cave. He was bored. Even Jonas could see that. He still didn't understand why O'Neill had assigned himself to accompanying him. He knew the man didn't like him much, that he'd been chosen for SG-1 not because O'Neill wanted him, but because he was the lesser of two evils.

Jonas had done his best to really earn his place on the team, to justify the colonel's decision. And he thought he had, at least in the eyes of Teal'c, Major Carter and General Hammond. Colonel O'Neill? He knew the man accepted his abilities, but he also knew O'Neill didn't quite accept HIM yet. Maybe he would, one of these days.

In the meantime, Jonas had promised himself to simply do his job the best he could. He knew from bitter experience that if you tried to make people accept you, they were more likely to reject you instead.

He looked at his watch and tried to think how long of a walk it was back to the gate. They were not due to return for three hours and he figured it was only an hour's walk back to the gate. He wondered if Major Carter was done with her samples. If she was, then maybe they could leave early.

However, if she wasn't done and he told O'Neill that he was done with his studies, then they'd leave the cave now…and spend two hours sitting at the gate. Then, he knew O'Neill would grow more and more impatient with Major Carter for delaying his return and have no one to take that impatience out on but Jonas.

No. He'd just go over these drawings again, kill a little more time. He knew the colonel was bored, but if it looked like he was working, Jonas also knew that the colonel would keep to himself, sparing the need for any small talk, which would be easier on both of them.

"How much longer?"

Jonas jumped, the man's voice echoing in the chamber. "Colonel?" he choked out.

"Carter didn't have much to do. If you're done and if she's done, we can head home, shock Hammond by being early for once," he said, walking towards him.

"I aah, I can be done in a few minutes," Jonas said, turning off the camera. He'd pretty much filled up the recording media anyway.

"Cool." He reached for his radio. "Carter? Teal'c?"

"Colonel?"

"You kids ready to pack it in?"

"We can be, sir," Jonas heard over the radio.

"Then let's bag this one and head home," O'Neill ordered.

"We're just a couple of miles from the cave. We can start your way and-"

Her transmission broke off and Jonas looked to O'Neill. "Carter? CARTER?" he called, his right hand going to his weapon. "Teal'c, report!"

Jonas felt a low rumble through the soles of his boots, something that reminded him of when he'd been on the surface and stood beside a busy road. It grew and built, the vibrations shaking up his legs and into his chest. He could hear it now, like the planet itself was grumbling and things started to shake.

In a flash, he knew what it was and he opened his mouth to report to O'Neill, only to see knowledge on the man's face. "OUTSIDE!" he saw him yell, the sound of his voice drowned out by the clatter of rocks and stones as they fell from the ceiling.

Dropping the camera, he started to run, the small opening to the outside looking impossibly far away. "GO!" he yelled as he saw O'Neill standing at the opening, waiting for him.

Not surprisingly, the man ignored him, instead waving him forward. Jonas tried to run faster but was forced to duck and dodge, trying to avoid being crushed by the pieces of the ceiling that was falling around him.

He looked up and saw a large chunk of the ceiling break away directly over O'Neill's head. "LOOK OUT!" he yelled. He saw O'Neill glance up, then look at him, torn between self preservation and his duty.

Much to his astonishment, he saw O'Neill throw himself forward, towards Jonas instead of back towards the relative safety of the tunnel.

Something struck him on the back, knocking him to the ground. He fell hard and instinctively rolled into a ball. Helpless under the onslaught, all he could do was wait and hope that he wasn't crushed to death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teal'c cautiously regained his feet, staring in fascination as he watched the wave race across the planet like a ripple on a pond. He had often heard of such things, but this was the first time he'd actually experienced a ground quake.

"Colonel O'Neill? Jonas?" He turned to see Major Carter still on the ground where she'd fallen when she had lost her balance. They had been most fortunate having been in a clearing when the ground had begun to shake, the crashing sounds of trees falling illustrating just how deadly it would have been to have been in the forest.

Getting no response, she looked up to him. "If they were still in the cave-"

Teal'c nodded, reaching out to pull her to her feet. "It is possible they are merely…shaken up," he said.

She glanced at him sharply then bent over to retrieve her sample case. "The colonel's rubbing off on you," she said, looking around to get her bearings. "Try your radio."

He did and got the same silence as had she. They started off towards the cave walking as quickly as they could. "Colonel O'Neill-Jonas? Come in," she tried every few minutes.

Reaching the cave, they slowed, staring in horror at the tumbled pile of rocks that was the entrance. "There has been much damage here."

"We'll never move that," she said. Teal'c started to walk away, searching for a way up to the top of the large hill. "Teal'c?"

"O'Neill said there was an opening from the top," he said, finding a path and starting his ascent.

"Which means they might not be trapped," she said, quickly scrambling after him. It took them several minutes to scale the steep, grass covered hill. Once there, he walked slowly, aware that it was possible that the same instability that led to the creation of the opening could have led to even more. "There," she said, pointing towards a black hole in the ground.

"Jonas? Colonel?" Carter called out as they approached the opening slowly.

"Sam?" Teal'c heard a faint voice carry out from the hole.

Carter knelt down, then lay down to look in the hole. "Jonas, are you ok?"

Teal'c joined her, lying down to also distribute his weight more evenly along the rocks. He could see Jonas Quinn standing in the hole, looking up at him. The man's clothes were dirty and he could see a faint streak of blood running down his face, but no other obvious signs of injury. "More or less," he answered Carter. "Colonel O'Neill's hurt."

"How bad?" Carter asked.

Jonas shook his head. "He's still unconscious. Some rocks fell on him."

"Is he breathing?" she asked, shooting Teal'c a concerned look.

"Yeah, but not too good."

"Ok, hang on." She lowered her voice. "Teal'c, if I can get down there I can provide some medical attention while you go get help."

He shook his head. "We do not have enough rope to safely lower you into the cavern."

"We brought a couple hundred feet," she said.

"And it is with O'Neill's belongings."

She closed her eyes in frustration. "Jonas, were your packs inside or outside the cave?"

"Colonel O'Neill set them right inside the cave opening," he called back.

"Which means they're buried," she said to Teal'c. "Ok, Jonas, I'm gonna toss you down my pack. It's got first aid supplies in it. Teal'c's gonna go get some help. All we need is enough rope and manpower to pull you guys out of there."

"Major Carter?"

"We don't know how bad the colonel's hurt and Jonas' first aid training is basic at best. If I stay here, I can talk him through anything he needs," she said, taking off her pack and checking the fastenings.

Teal'c looked at his watch. "It will be several hours before we can return," he said. They were only an hour or two's walk from the Stargate, but he knew from experience that it would likely take an hour or so to gather the rescue team. And he also knew that they would not be capable of speedy travel, hampered as they would be with climbing gear and medical supplies.

"Yeah," she answered, pulling some items from her pack. He took his own off and offered it to her. She smiled her thanks and raided his as well, placing their survival blankets and all but one of the canteens into the pack, trying to cushion the canteens as well as she could since they needed to survive being dropped from a distance.

In the end, she was left with one canteen and various items that would do Jonas and O'Neill little good in addition to her radio. Hopefully Jonas' hadn't been damaged and they'd be able to use the radio rather than shouting back and forth. So far, they'd encountered no signs of people, but all her instincts railed at announcing their presence to anyone within earshot. "Heads up, Jonas," she called as she leaned over, ascertaining that he wasn't in the way, then dropping the pack.

"I shall return as quickly as I can," Teal'c promised.

"I know," Carter said. "If we're lucky all the colonel has is a bump on the head. He'll wake up pretty soon and start driving Jonas nuts."

Teal'c nodded, and then got to his feet, quickly getting his bearings. He jogged towards the Stargate, knowing that the sooner he returned to Earth, the sooner his friends could get the assistance they required.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jonas picked up the pack and made his way back over to where O'Neill was lying, trying to ignore the dizziness that made him stagger slightly. The colonel was just on the edge of the rock fall and Jonas had already removed the stones that had been lying on him. He was still unconscious and lying on his stomach, his arms around his head as if he'd tried to shield himself from the rocks.

Jonas hoped he was just unconscious, a darkening bruise on his temple lending credence to his amateur diagnosis. "How is he?" Sam asked the radio crackling to life.

Jonas reached out and laid his fingers across O'Neill's throat. "His pulse is steady, but it might be a little slow," he reported. "He hit his head."

"Is it bleeding?"

"Not anymore."

"Then it's probably ok," she said. "Jonas, the best thing to do is not to move him. He might have spinal injuries. If he's not bleeding, the best you can do is try to keep him warm until Teal'c gets back."

"Ok," he said, pulling out the silvery survival blanket and draping it over O'Neill. His task done, he sat back, propping his back against the wall. He closed his eyes, feeling his hands starting to shake. It was an adrenaline reaction he knew. In the past few months he'd become more and more acquainted with the sensation. At least he wasn't cold, wet and slightly air sick this time.

"Jonas?" Sam's voice came through the radio, sounding tinny and far away. Too tired to even think about answering, he ignored her and felt himself drift away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jonas? Jonas? You're going to be late." His mother's voice echoed down the hall and he took one last look around his room. He knew that he'd likely never see it again, that he might not see his parents again. He was going to school.

This wasn't just any school, it was the state school, open only to the smartest and brightest Kelownans…and that's what they said he was. One of the top one percent of his people. The tests had proven that, and the tests were why he was now leaving his family and his home.

He couldn't wait to get to the school; he'd heard so many neat things about it. They'd talked to him, told him about all the things he'd be able to do. Unlimited access to the libraries, field trips to any place he could imagine. He'd be able to help his people, work to make Kelowna a better place.

So many of his friends were envious of him, They had all taken the tests but he was the only one that had passed.

"Jonas Alexander Quinn!"

Hearing the dreaded third name, he snatched Liander off the bed, and ran down the hall, the stuffed animal flopping behind him. His parents were standing in the living room with their coats on. His father had the small suitcase Jonas was taking with him in his hand and his mother was holding out his coat. He wasn't taking much, he didn't need to, and the school would provide everything he needed.

They went outside and climbed into the waiting car, the driver from the school putting the suitcase into the cargo area.

Jonas' father got into the front seat with him and his mother getting into the back. The car drove off and Jonas turned, his face plastered against the window as the car left his neighborhood and started driving through places he'd never seen before.

He knew the school was out in the country, away from the pollution and congestion of Kelowna's capitol city. As the buildings gave way to rolling plains and dense woods, he looked at his mother, meeting her gaze as she graced him with a smile. She wasn't very happy, he could see that.

Oh, she was sort of happy. She was happy that he passed the tests, happy that he got into the school, happy that he would be able to help his people. But she wasn't happy that he was leaving them. He'd heard her crying the other night, telling his father how much she'd miss him.

She reached out and squeezed his hand, pointing out the window as they drove past a herd of bovines. She slid across the seat and sat next to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. She started to talk, pointing out land marks and bits of scenery.

With her distracting him, the trip sped by quickly. It seemed like just minutes later when the car slowed and turned off the road, driving up a long, narrow road. Jonas could see several large brick buildings in the distance and he leaned forward, eagerly peeking between the two seats. "Is that it?" he asked, speaking for the first time.

"It sure is," the driver said, glancing at him.

"It's so big," his mother said softly.

"We have a lot of students, Mrs. Quinn," he said. "And a lot of teachers."

The vehicle pulled to a stop and Jonas jumped out, eager and terrified at the same time. This was it. The place he'd been dreaming about for years. The was school where he could help his people, where he could work to make things better.

A man walked out of the building, straightening his tie as he walked. "Mister and Mrs. Quinn?" he asked.

"Yes, and this is Jonas," his dad introduced.

"Hello, Jonas," the man said, going down on one knee. "I'm Doctor Kieran. I'm going to be your friend while you're here."

"Hi," Jonas said shyly, relaxing a bit as the strange man smiled at him.

The doctor stood up to talk to his parents. "We've got a room all ready for him. Tomis and Curtis both joined us last year and have been looking forward to making a new friend."

"What about coming home or visits?" his mother asked.

"It's best if you don't visit for a while. Jonas is going to be living here now and if he's to learn to help his people, he needs to concentrate on that," Kieran said kindly.

"We understand," his father said.

"He won't be alone, I promise you," Kieran said. "We have over three hundred children here of all ages. Plenty of activities and learning experiences for them. We'll start him out simple, find out where his talents lie, then work to accentuate those talents. I think from the initial test results I saw, that Jonas shows great promise. He will be a real asset to his people."

A scream tore through the air and he turned, his eyes growing wide at the sight of a large group of children playing in a grassy field. He took a step forward, then looked back, meeting his father's gaze. "Go on," he said. "Go meet your new friends."

Jonas smiled and turned, then paused and dashed back to his mother. She knelt down and pulled him into a big hug. "Be good," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

She let him go and he stepped back as she wiped her eyes. His father knelt beside him, gently turning Jonas so he could see him. "I'm proud of you," he said solemnly. "Now, you and Liander go play."

Jonas nodded then pulled back, dashing across the short lawn to the group of children playing in the field.

They clustered around him, introducing themselves and asking him to play. When he looked back, his parents were gone and only Doctor Kieran was left, standing at the edge of the field with Jonas' suitcase in his hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Major Carter?" Sam's radio crackled to life and she jumped. Feeling distinctly silly, she took a deep breath, holding her hand over her chest as if it would still her heart.

"Go Teal'c," she answered, hoping that her voice sounded as calm as she wanted it to be.

"I am at the Stargate and will be returning to the SGC shortly," he reported. "What is the status of O'Neill and Jonas Quinn?"

"I don't know," she said. "Jonas was talking at first, but now he's not and he's moved from under the sky light, I can't see either of them," she said, unable to deny just how helpless she felt. Both of them were hurt, and she didn't know how badly. She could help them, that's what she'd been trained for. But she couldn't get to them. They were forty feet away, just a short distance as the crow flies, but an impossible distance given that they lacked the gear for her to rappel down safely.

Oh, she could jump down…and probably break her neck. That would certainly help matters. Or she could move a few tons of rock, yeah, that'd be no problem.

"They do not respond to verbal stimuli?"

"No," she said. "Last I heard the colonel was unconscious, I guess Jonas is too."

"I shall inform Doctor Fraiser of their conditions," Teal'c said. "I shall also make every effort to impress upon them the importance of a swift return," he promised.

Despite the depressing circumstances, Sam smiled slightly, imagining exactly how Teal'c would 'impress' the people at the SGC. For a few seconds she wished she'd be there to witness it. "I know you will," she said. "Let me know when you're back."

"I shall," he said and her radio went silent.

Realizing that she was now essentially alone on the planet, she set her radio down and leaned over, looking into the cave. "Jonas? Colonel?" she called out, not surprised when there was no response. "Come on, guys, you know I hate talking to myself."

Her fingers brushed a small pile of pebbles, knocking a few into the hole. She heard silence, then the tiny clatter of the stones hitting bottom. Deciding to save her voice, she picked up a few more pebbles, tossing them one by one into the hole. She looked around at her rock strewn surroundings. Well, if Teal'c took too long, maybe she'd dump enough pebbles into the hole and be able to climb down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jonas parked the vehicle outside the government building and got out, pausing as he looked down the street. Spying a familiar figure down the block, he nodded, acknowledging her before he turned and walked the other way. It took him just a few minutes to go around the building and make his way into the narrow alley.

Looking around to make sure no one was around; he slipped into one of the buildings, closing the door behind him. "Rhiannon?" he called quietly.

"You're late," she chided, moving out from behind a large crate. They were meeting in a warehouse located just a couple of blocks away from the laboratory where Jonas was working now that he'd graduated from school.

This was something new to him, different. He'd spent most of the past twenty years living at the school. He used to go home over the holidays, but he hadn't for several years, not since his parents died in an epidemic five years before.

Now that he was graduated, he worked outside the school, lending his insight to various projects for the betterment of Kelowna. The latest was something new, research into a project that tied into one Jonas had spent his whole life working on, something tied to some artifacts and a rare mineral that had been found during the excavation of an ancient temple.

He'd been brought into the project at the behest of Tomis and Doctor Kieran, which was one reason he'd been able to find time to get away to meet Rhiannon. More than once, Tomis turned a blind eye when Jonas was late or left early.

In fact, Tomis was the only one that knew about them. They really weren't supposed to meet, Doctor Kieran had told Jonas that he had a young lady picked out for him, one that he'd introduce him to once Jonas and Tomis finished work on the Naquadria project. Doctor Kieran said that Rhiannon was a distraction and certainly not 'good enough' for Jonas to spend time with. She'd never been to the school, never tested in the top one percent. Instead she'd gone to a different school, one here in the city with the other ninety-nine percent of the population.

But Jonas didn't care. He didn't want to meet Doctor Kieran's friend, he wanted to spend time with Rhiannon. Which was why they had this meeting place. It wasn't much, but it was all they had. And it was the best they'd have until the project was done. Once that happened, Jonas knew he'd be able to talk to Doctor Kieran and make him see that Rhiannon was certainly good enough for him.

"There was a vehicular mishap on the road. I had to take another route," he said. "Tomis will understand."

"You shouldn't trust him," she said, following his lead as they moved to sit on one of the crates.

"I've known Tomis my whole life. We grew up together."

"Which is why you shouldn't trust him," she said, sighing as she pushed her auburn hair behind her ear.

"Rhiannon-" Jonas sighed, not in the mood for the perpetual argument. She'd never shirked from making her opinions clear. And her opinion was that she didn't care for the school, or their practices. She always seemed to want to see the worst in everything, to judge everyone by the lowest standards.

"You shouldn't trust them, Jonas," she warned again.

"We won't have to much longer," he reassured her. "The research is progressing well and I think if these visitors are as much help as they promise to be, we'll have it finished in no time," he said, unable to hide his excitement at the visitors' presence.

He hadn't been at the facility the day the, what did they call it, Stargate, right, Stargate had activated, but he'd heard all about it. He'd seen images of the mechanical device they'd sent, the wonderful silver machine that had moved and talked on its own.

They were going to come back tomorrow and he couldn't wait to talk to them. From what he'd heard, one of them was an expert in the alien language on the artifacts, and another of them had promised her assistance in their project.

"I just wish it was over," she said softly. "I want us to be able to walk down the streets together. To spend time with each other. I want you to meet my family.

"You will," he promised. "Just as soon as the project's done."

She looked at him, then sighed. "I just miss you," she said, twining her fingers with his. "I want us to get joined and to start a life of our own. Somewhere out of the city, away from the government, away from the school. I want to be with you, and only you."

"It will happen," he promised. "Just as soon as the naquadira project is done, it'll happen."

She leaned into him, squeezing his hand tight for a second. "You need to go," she said, gently pulling away. "Tomis can't cover for you forever."

"Rhiannon-" He looked at her, acquiescing to the caution in her eyes. He nodded, she was right. She knew how important the naquadria project was, how vital it was to Kelowna. She knew everything about his work. They didn't have any secrets between them. "If you want. I won't be able to come tomorrow."

"Yes, I know, the humans," she said, well versed in the story behind their otherworldly visitors.

"I love you. We just have to be patient," he said, kissing her soundly. She returned the kiss then let him go.

He stepped away and looked back at her still sitting on the crate. She waved at him and he waved back, then retraced his steps and slipped back into the alley.

It was going to work, he just knew it was going to work. These humans were like an answer to his prayers and he couldn't wait to finally meet them in person

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teal'c stood in the control room fighting to keep his intense impatience off his face. They were taking too long. It had already been over an hour since he'd returned to the SGC and briefed General Hammond and Doctor Fraiser on O'Neill's and Jonas Quinn's possible conditions.

He knew it took time to gather their equipment and change their uniforms but he railed at the delay. Every moment that it took them to return to the planet and liberate the two men from the cave was another moment they could be closer to death.

"They're coming, Teal'c," General Hammond said, moving to stand at his side. "We didn't have appropriate climbing gear here to deal with unconscious victims. Major Wood is on his way back from Peterson as we speak."

"I understand, General Hammond," he said, aware that the man was doing the best he could and that it was best to return later with the right equipment rather than earlier and be unable to fully aid his team mates.

The man stood by his side for a few more minutes, before turning and quietly making his way back up to his office. Teal'c listened to him go, his eyes fixated on the dormant ring in the other room. He understood, and he would wait, but once they were on the planet he would do all he could to inspire efficiency in the rescuers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jonas laid his fingers against the cool glass, watching as two people dispassionately wrapped the body in a thick sheet, then another one and then sealed it up in a plain metal box.

That was what they'd done to all the bodies now, sealed them away in a radioactive proof box. He knew they were going to be buried somewhere safe, somewhere where they'd never be dug up, where the truth would never come out.

They were lying about it all, denying everything. They didn't care that anyone had died, didn't care that an alien ambassador had saved them. All they cared about was the damage that it had caused.

This wasn't right. It wasn't right what they were doing. People needed to know what had happened. They needed to know that this danger existed. They needed to know that people died, that more people would continue to die if they kept experimenting with the naquadira.

He didn't like the lies, but he didn't know what to do about them. First Minister Valis said it was for the best, that people would panic if they knew about the tests. And there were the Andari and Tirenians to think about. If the public knew, then they'd know and it could only be a bad thing if their enemies knew about their secret weapon.

He wanted help Colonel O'Neill, to tell someone, he wanted to warn people. But he couldn't do that without endangering his people, the very same people he'd spent his whole life working to help. They needed this weapon, needed the security it would bring, the peace and prosperity that would follow once the Andari and Tirenians backed off and left them alone.

He needed to do something, but he didn't know WHAT to do. Doctor Kieran. Doctor Kieran would know what to do. He always had an answer. For everything in Jonas' life, Doctor Kieran had had an answer.

Turning on his heel he left the observation room and quickly left the medical facility. Doctor Kieran's office was just down the street so he decided not to drive. The building was quiet and deserted. A lot of the science buildings were quiet today. Many of them had been evacuated because of the accident and the people were still at home. Some of them, he knew, were afraid to come back. And the government was doing little to encourage them. After all, it was easier to hide the truth if no one was around to witness it.

"He's asking too many questions." Hearing voices filtering out into the hall, Jonas paused, his curiosity overriding his propriety.

"Jonas is like that," Doctor Kieran said. "It's part of his nature."

"His 'nature' is going to get him killed. This is not the time to be asking questions, it's time to be doing what's best for Kelowna."

Jonas listened, trying to place the voice. He'd heard it before, but couldn't quite place it. "Jonas has spent his whole life doing that," Doctor Kieran said. "His work deciphering the artifacts found in the temple has been invaluable in assisting the naquadria project."

"And his relationship with an Andari spy could be the death of us all."

Jonas' heart lurched at the man's words. Spy? He knew no spy. "What?"

"You did not know? Is this an example of how seriously you take your job?" the man asked. "He's been seeing her for months. It is only a matter of time before she entices him to leave Kelowna and to take his knowledge to our enemies."

Rhiannon? How could they be talking about Rhiannon? She wasn't a spy. Jonas would know if she was a spy. "Jonas wouldn't do that," Kieran protested. "He was raised to be loyal to Kelowna."

"And if I asked you if he would lie to you and sneak around to have a tryst with his lover, what would you say?" the man said coldly. "We have images if you wish to view them. Her name is Rhiannon. Her uncle is in the Andari cabinet."

Uncle? She didn't have an….yes, she did. Ed. Her uncle Ed. No. It was just a coincidence. It had to be just a coincidence. Ed was a common name. "No."

"Get him under control, Kieran. It's not like he's irreplaceable. He's convenient, he always has been. The School is full of people that can do his job, and whose loyalty isn't in question. If he becomes too much of a problem, he'll be dealt with," the man threatened.

"You can't do that to him."

"We can and we will. Right now it's convenient to blame the human for the accident. Everyone is focused on that. It can be just as convenient to blame Quinn. He was there after all. Maybe he sabotaged the project at the behest of his Andari lover."

"You have no proof of that," Kieran said.

"We don't need proof. All we need is time. The energy released by the accident was immeasurable, far more than we've ever seen. Imagine the results if we were able to use the naquadria as a weapon. No more fighting, no lengthy battles where thousands die. One bomb. One bomb and it would all be over. Kelowna will be the undisputed ruling power on our planet. If Jonas plays his cards right, he'll be hailed a hero."

Sickened by what he was hearing, Jonas turned, quietly making his way out of the building and onto the streets. So Colonel O'Neill had been right. They were going to use it, use him, and use his research to murder millions. And if he didn't let them do it, they were going to kill him. They didn't care. Didn't care about Doctor Jackson, didn't care about all those that had died, didn't care about him.

He was never something special to his people. He was never a hope…he was a tool. A resource, nothing more.

_A weapon of mass destruction can only be used for one thing. Now, you might think it will insure peace and freedom but I guarantee you, it'll never have the effect you're hoping for unless you use it at least once._

They would use it Jonas knew that now. No. No, he couldn't let them do that. He had to stop them. But how?

_My government still thinks they can negotiate for it._

The naquadria. That's what everyone wanted. If there was no naquadria, it didn't matter if they knew how to make a bomb. They wouldn't have anything to make it with.

But where could he go? The Andari and Tirenians were no better than his own people were. He couldn't take it to them. He couldn't stay on Kelowna; they'd hunt him down, find him and take it from him.

_Now just for the record, the reason we want the stuff is because we think it could be used to create defense shields._

The humans. They knew what to do with it, had an idea of its power. They would respect it. Even if they didn't want it, they knew other places to send it, places where it couldn't hurt anyone, couldn't be used for genocide.

His decision made, he turned, going back to the research facility. He knew what he had to do, knew that once he did this, there would be no turning back, no second chances. Oddly enough, it seemed appropriate. Daniel Jackson hadn't gotten any second chances either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dull clatter of rocks penetrated Jack's brain and he slowly forced his eyes open, frowning when all he saw was dirt, rocks and one grubby pant leg. Another rock clattered and a faint voice filtered down. "Fifty-seven little rocks in the hole, fifty-seven little rocks, toss one down, bounce it around, fifty-eight little rocks in the hole."

Carter? Singing? Yeah, ok, so now he was in hell. Taking a quick physical inventory, he realized he was lying face down in the dirt. Not usually his chosen way to sleep. Moving slowly, he pulled his hands under his chest and pushed himself up, moaning softly as the room spun. He pushed away the survival blanket and looked around the chamber. Right, cave. Cave-in. That explained the three hundred and sixty degrees of rocks.

"Carter?" Jack called as another rock clattered down through the skylight.

"Colonel?" He heard a muttered curse and a cascade of pebbles fell down. "Colonel? You're awake?" she asked, using the radio this time.

Following the sound, he turned, seeing Jonas for the first time. The man was seated against the wall, his legs outstretched and a walkie talkie clasped loosely in his grasp. Jack took the radio. "Yeah, Carter, we're here," he said, checking the man's pulse with his other hand.

"Thank god, it's been hours," she said, her relief evident even through the tinny sounding speaker. "Teal'c radioed a little while ago. He and a rescue team are on their way back right now. Hopefully they'll make it before the sun sets," she reported. "What's your condition?"

"We're aah…we're ok," he said, relieved to find Jonas' pulse steady and strong.

"Jonas said you were unconscious," she prodded.

"Well, I'm not anymore. Although he is, looks like he took a knock on the head." Jack reached up to turn Jonas' head slightly to get a better look at the wound. At his touch, the younger man jolted, raising his hands as his eyes flew open.

Jack reared back, losing his balance and falling on his butt. "Damn it," he cursed.

"Colonel? What's wrong? Colonel!"

"Chill," Jack ordered. "Jonas just woke up." Jack said, wincing as the sudden movement reminded him why he'd been out of it for a few hours.

"Colonel O'Neill. You're awake," the man said. He frowned and looked around. "I…I guess I fell asleep."

Jack patted him on the leg. "Carter, what's Teal'c's ETA?" he said into the radio.

"I can see them in the distance, sir. We should have you out of there in a couple of hours."

"Take your time, Carter," Jack said, moving to a more comfortable position. "We're not going anywhere."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh to be anywhere else. Or unconscious. That worked. Unconscious would be good. At least it would be quiet.

The sheets rustled and Jack turned a baleful eye towards Jonas, his eyes narrowing as the man again muttered a few words before settling into a new position.

This was so unfair. Both he and Jonas had been summarily rescued from the cave - my first time rappelling - and returned to the base - walking under their own power thank you very much - and had been cleared of any serious injuries other than bumps, bruises and a matched set of concussions.

Unfortunately, those same concussions were precisely WHY they were confined to the infirmary for twenty-four hours of observation. Thanks to Carter dutifully reporting that both of them had been unconscious for a few hours - the major WOULD pay for that - Fraiser was in full worry wart mode.

Jack knew there was nothing wrong with them worth observing. So, he'd gotten a bump on the head. Wasn't be the first time, wouldn't be the last. As to that little unconscious thing, it probably had more to do with a lack of sleep rather than anything else. A lack of sleep he could blame squarely on one mumbling alien.

Ah hell, that really wasn't fair, Jack admitted grudgingly. So Jonas muttered. Carter was known to snore upon occasion and Teal'c…well you wouldn't know it by looking but the Jaffa was a snuggler.

Jonas stirred again and Jack grabbed his pillow, lobbing it at the man, taking no small amount of pleasure in watching his eyes fly open. Didn't they always say you weren't supposed to sleep when you had a concussion?

"What? Colonel O'Neill?" he asked, frowning at the pillow balanced precariously on his hip.

"It slipped," Jack said.

"Oh, right." He set the pillow aside and sat up in the bed. They sat there for several minutes, the silence quickly changing from boring to uncomfortable. Jack watched as Jonas' eyes flitted around the room, looking everywhere but at him. You didn't have to be a rocket scientist to see that he was uncomfortable, and it had nothing to do with the narrow infirmary beds.

It was just like what he'd done before the cave in. Jack was no idiot; he'd noticed Jonas taking pictures of the same section of the wall ten times over. The same way he'd watched him read the same book three times in one sitting or noticed how quickly he would come up with an excuse, any excuse, to avoid being alone in Jack's presence, or, failing that, making sure that he was busy so that there'd be no need for conversation.

He had to hand it to him; the guy was good at avoidance.

"What are you doing?" he asked as the guy picked up the phone.

"Well, since I'm awake, I thought maybe Sam could bring me some books or something," Jonas said.

"Carter's home, or she damn well better be," Jack said, getting out of bed. He padded over to Jonas' and motioned for Jonas to move his feet. "Check in the drawer, there should be a deck of cards," he said as he hopped up on the bed.

Jonas complied, moving his legs as he leaned over, finding and pulling two boxes of cards out of the drawer. Jack held out his hand and the Kelownan handed them over. Jack expertly opened one of the boxes and flipped through the cards, finding the jokers and pulling them out. "See anything we can use as stakes?" he asked as he started to shuffle.

"Stakes?"

"To bet with," Jack explained. "In that cabinet, I think Fraiser has a stash of q-tips." Jonas did as Jack said, returning to the bed with a glass container of cotton swabs and another of tongue depressors. "Divide them up. You ever played poker?" Jack asked as Jonas separated the items into two piles.

"Umm, no," Jonas admitted, frowning as Jack dealt five cards to each of them.

Jack grinned, setting down the deck and picking up his hand. This was going to be fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jonas looked at the cards in his hand, trying to remember which was better, to have multiples of the same family or of the same rank. He was a little off balance with this whole situation, he'd freely admit that. He and Colonel O'Neill had been playing cards for the better part of two hours and he'd been surprised by first the man's offer, then his patience as he taught Jonas the game.

It really wasn't that difficult to learn, they had similar games of chance on Kelowna. What was odd though, while he applied logic and the odds of actually drawing the card he needed, O'Neill seemed to pay no attention to that, seemingly depending on luck to grant him the cards that would make a winning hand.

"I ain't getting any younger here," O'Neill complained.

Spurred by the man's words, Jonas chose, setting down three cards. O'Neill dealt him replacements, then turned his attention to his own hand. "I bet ten," he said, tossing ten cotton swabs into the middle. Jonas looked down, then back up, realizing that he didn't possess ten of the same item. "Just bet what ya go left. Or that," O'Neill said, pointing at his ring.

"What?" Jonas asked alarmed.

"If you can't meet the stakes, you either have to fold and lose the hand or offer up something that they'll take instead."

"I can't," Jonas said, one hand closing protectively over his ring.

"I'm not gonna keep it, Jonas," O'Neill said. "It's just how you play the game."

"Then I'm sorry, colonel. I shouldn't have started playing," he apologized as he laid his cards down on the table.

O'Neill frowned at him, laying down his own cards. "That means a lot to you, doesn't it?" he asked softly.

"Yes, it…my grandfather gave it to my father on his wedding day, just like his father had given it to him."

"You didn't say you were married."

Jonas shook his head. "I'm not. They're aah, they're dead. This is the last thing of theirs that I have." He took the ring off and rolled it between his fingers. "I was going to give it to someone as a promise ring, even though it was far too big but…"

"But?" O'Neill asked. "You never mentioned anyone. We could have tried to contact her while we were there."

Jonas shook his head again, slipping the ring back on his finger. "It was over before I left. Rhiannon and I…parted ways."

"I'm sorry," the colonel said sincerely.

"Me too," Jonas said softly, the pain still fresh, even months later.

"You do realize, of course, that I have to account for those on my inventory." They turned to see Doctor Fraiser standing a few feet away, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hey, Doc," O'Neill said, seemingly unconcerned about raising her ire. He motioned towards the scattered remains of their game. "I was showing Jonas here the fine art of poker."

"Aahah," she drawled, unimpressed. "Maybe you two gentlemen would like to get some sleep? Before I feel the need to observe you for another day," she threatened.

"Right," O'Neill said, sliding off Jonas' bed. He gathered the cards while Jonas picked up their stakes, returning the items to their containers.

"Good night," she said once they'd cleaned up their mess and were settled into their respective beds. The lights dimmed slightly and Jonas rolled over, pulling the blankets up before he fell into a dreamless slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jonas walked into his office; nearly tripping over his pack which was lying on the floor by the door. This 'be ready to leave in an instant' directive was starting to get annoying. It had been two weeks now since their trip to P2Y927 and almost as long since they'd received word from the Tok'ra to prepare for a meeting with an operative of theirs, a meeting that would happen with little notice.

As a result, they'd spent the last week in a state of constant readiness. He probably had it easier than Colonel O'Neill or Major Carter, it was no real hardship for him to be confined to the base, but he noticed that both of them were getting distinctly frustrated with not being allowed to leave the facility.

He sat down and prepared to work, frowning when his eyes caught sight of a small box on the desk. Opening it, he pulled out a small metallic object. He rolled his hand over, comparing the ring on his hand with the one in his palm. A shadow appeared in the doorway and he looked up, surprised to see Colonel O'Neill standing there. "Colonel," Jonas acknowledged. "Is the mission on?"

He shook his head and sighed. "No, unfortunately. But we got another mission. A couple scientists want to check out some goa'uld stuff that was found on a planet and we get to go baby-sit," he said, the tone of his voice expressing exactly how much he was looking forward to it.

"What about the rendezvous with the Tok'ra?"

"Carter and Teal'c will hang by the gate. If we get the word, we'll bail."

"That makes sense. It's better than just sitting around here."

O'Neill turned to leave, then turned back. "You might want to wear that," he said, motioning towards the ring in Jonas' hand.

"Colonel?" Jonas asked, wondering how he knew about it.

"I've lost more than a few watches over the years. It's best to never take anything through the gate you wouldn't mind losing," he said.

Jonas stared at the replica ring in his hand, then looked back up at the colonel. "Colonel O'Neill?"

"We ship out in an hour. You better get changed," O'Neill interrupted before turning on his heel and leaving the room. Jonas stared at the empty doorway, frowning as he tried to figure out exactly how the man had managed to make a near perfect replica of something that he knew had never left his finger.

Finally realizing that there were no easy answers, no simple explanation to the man's gesture, he slid off his grandfather's ring and replaced it by the duplicate, then carefully locked the original in his desk drawer, before picking up his pack and leaving the room.

His first rendezvous with the Tok'ra…sounded like fun.

Fin


End file.
